Underground Rogue
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: A society long forgotten, desperately tries to return to a more prosperous life above the surface. However the people still fear a revolution as bloody as the last and aren’t willing to accept their arrival. 2x1, AU, Language, Yaoi, Adult Themes


**Author: **SolemnFlight

**Hosted On**: http/ 2x1

**Warnings**: AU, Yaoi, Language, Adult Themes/Situations

**Summary: **A society long forgotten, desperately tries to return to a more prosperous life above the surface. However the people still fear a revolution as bloody as the last and aren't willing to accept their arrival. One young man hopes to change it all and with his new friend, the two of them show the world there is nothing to fear as long as you can love one another.

**Underground Rogue**

_Chapter One_

Two hundred years ago, monarchy fell over the world. The once greatest nation, had succumbed to democracy after the greatest revolution in history, a long bloody battle. The once stable economy, quickly fell to tyrants, ready to get their greedy hands on power and wealth. They were determined to make the world better than it was, however, it failed horribly.

The people had never wanted democracy, they had wanted the stable Monarchy of the Peacecraft family. They wanted the Royal Family that had protected them for centuries to return to power, to give them the comfort they had once had.

The new government, headed by a political dictator known as Doctor Edmond "G" Jubilant, had tried to reassure people that all would be fine, that it would be awhile before the new democratic world began to take shape, and then they would all be prosperous.

But it never happed, cities fell, stocks plummeted, a drought occurred, all that could happen, did happen.

The once vast population depleted, and those that survived through the starvation and diseases, took to gangs and violence. No child could sleep at night without hearing the ring of a bullet or the sad cries of a woman as she was raped in the dank alleys.

The world suffered for many years. But at last, a strong man, a descent of the Peacecraft family, a family thought to have been massacred rose from the grave and took back the rightful crown.

The flags of the Sanq Kingdom were flown across Earth, the cheerful cries of it's people reaching the Colonies in space could be heard as the once Democratic power was cast out of the land. Hope had been restored.

The people who had started the democratic ideas were long dead, but those that followed in their footsteps, were banished from the new found Kingdom. Many were said to have been shuttled off to the Colonies, those that had not, were said to have formed a secret society underground, where they would once again try to rise to power.

The society, an elite group of scientists, doctors, and politicians, built an underground city over the last sixty years since they had been banished from Earth. However, over the years, their ideas of the democratic ways and after the death of their Leader, Doctor Richard "J" Jubilant, the great-great-grandson of Edmond, the descents of the democratic power had wanted to return to civilization.

They had longed to see the morning sun as they grew tired of seeing the lowering sun as they walked upon the earth only at night. They dreamt of when they could one day, maybe, walk in the sunshine, without to much attention drawn to them, for they were sheltered people.

Their existence to the outside world was merely that of legend for no one had found their great Underground City, but the fear was still there after the many long years.

The Underground people desperately wanted to wash the filth their ancestors had caked on them, but the hurt of rejection stung more and depleted dreams.

But one brave young boy, the nephew of Doctor J, wanted to be accepted by the Aboveground Society, and he would die trying to be one of them.

----------XOXOXOX----------

Duo Maxwell, a tall, well toned man of twenty-five years, stood on the balcony of his dingy apartment, taking a long drag from his cigarette. The TV in the background flickered, the picture of Minster Relena Peacecraft, became distorted slightly from the bad reception. Her talk of Pacifist ways fell upon dead ears, as Duo watched the sun set behind clouded skies.

"I hate this town," he tapped the cigarette on the clay flowerpot. The flowerpot once was a home warming gift from his friend Quatre, a rare exotic flower in full bloom. Duo had tried to keep the beautiful flower alive, but to no avail. No matter how much he had watered and fertilized the thing, it wilted and died. He blamed it on the smog of the neighbored, saying it killed everything that had breathed in it's toxic fumes. Meanwhile, he had used the flowerpot as an ashtray.

The sun had just fell behind the horizon, a few of it's last rays streaking across the sky. Someone knocked over a trash can in the alley below, Duo looked down to see two kids picking it up. His watch beeped, he looked down, seeing it was time to leave, and ignored the two kids.

He entered his apartment, not bothering to lock the balcony door, as he didn't think a human would be stupid enough to scale seven floors to rob his apartment. He entered his bedroom. He pulled his navy trousers on over his red boxers. The lithe black cat, Snowflake, jumped off his uniform, slinking out of the room purring. He pulled on the shirt of his police uniform, securing the gun hostler to his side before pulling on the black leather jacket embroidered with his name.

He entered his corridor kitchen. Snowflake sat in front of a ceramic bowl, meowing loudly as he entered.

"Yes, yes, I know." He opened up a can of cat food, pulling on the tap. He scrapped out the contents into her bowl as she purred loudly and rubbed against his feet. Snowflake happily ate her meal of wet chicken bits, meowing gleefully. Duo reached down, scratching behind her ears. She meowed again, more in annoyance. "Yes, yes, I'll clean your shit box later." She meowed at this. He filled up her water bowl and with one last scratch, he locked his apartment.

Duo entered the back room of the police station, hanging his coat up. A woman with short navy black hair bounced up to him, coffee in her hand.

"Good evening, Duo!" Hilde said a little too happily for him. "Ready for an exciting day at work?"

"Hell no." She giggled.

"Chang's got you on patrol until three this morning. You're taking squad car six, I've got nine."

Duo took the cup of coffee from her. After four years of working with her, she had learned he liked his black coffee with one scoop sugar and a one-fourth of Irish crème, enough to cool it down and give it a distinct flavor. "What area do I get tonight?"

"Fourteen-C."

"Damn, I hate that area."

"Well maybe tonight you'll get a little action." She bounded off, tossing the squad keys at him before she left for the garage.

Duo backed his squad car into an alley, placing it in park, turning off the engine but allowing the radio to still run. His hand draped out the window, his fingers tapping against the body of the car.

Heavy metal blasted out of the radio, his voice in sync of it.

The streets were deserted, especially in this neighborhood.

"_Hey your a crazy bitch  
but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on"_

Once in awhile a light would turn on from one of the apartments, a child would crawl out of their bed and ask their parents for a glass of water.

Duo's mother, Helen, had tied when he was nineteen from breast cancer. His father was long gone, killed in a car crash when Duo was only six. Duo, thankfully, had enough saved up from odd end jobs from lazy summers to put him through the police academy. He cast aside his dreams of becoming a car engineer, in hopes of saving enough money working as a cop to later put him thorough college.

Although his friend Quatre, head of Winner Enterprises, and heir to the Winner fortune, had offered to loan the money for college. But Duo politely declined, wanting the satisfaction that he had done it by himself despite the odds against him.

"_You keep me right on  
Your crazy but I like the way you fuck me_"

The song ended as the DJ's voice came over the radio. "And that was Buckcherry with "Crazy Bitch." In other news, well known rocker, Trinity Snake, was arrested for exposing himself on a golf course in the elegant country club…"

"H.Q. to Car Six, do you copy?"

Duo sighed as the dispatcher's voice came over the CB Unit. "This is Car Six. Over."

"There has been a security alarm set off at the White's Convenience Store and Grill. Could you check it out?"

"I'll be there in five. Six Out." Duo released the parking break, starting the engine and pulled out of the alley, not bothering to turn on the sirens, lest it frighten the residents in the area.

When he had parked his car in the store, it appeared it was just an accidental trip off in the security system, as no disturbance could be seen from the outside. He unlocked the door with a keyless remote system that was wired to every building in the city. This was used so no officer would have to carry the bulky set of the key-ring.

His guns drawn, he entered. "This is the police, please verify who you are."

At first he didn't think anyone was in the building. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard muffled whispers. He put on gun up, and using his flash light as a support, aimed his gun in the flashlight's beam, as he walked around the many shelves.

No one was in the shelves, he turns towards the deli bar, a flash of something catching in the corner of his eye. He whirled around, gun ready. "FREEZE!"

The robbers stopped. Duo could see they were only kids, a few years younger than him. "Don't move! Drop what you have and turn around slowly."

They didn't listen, instead they took off, jumping over the far counter, and bounding into the back room. Duo jumped over the display case, knocking over a few displays and dirtying up the counter. He raced into the back room, to see the fleeing forms of the two boys disappear into the back freezer where they left through the loading door.

"Damn it!" Duo swore loudly, kicking his feet at the tilled floor. He returned to his squad car. "Car Six to H.Q. Over."

"This is Head Quarters. Over." The dispatcher was a female this time, a sweet young woman known as Emily.

"There was a robbery in the Convenience Store. They've escaped. Over."

"Do you know what was stolen? Over."

"A few packages of bread, deli meat, and frozen vegetables. Over."

"Return to H.Q. to file a report. Out."

Duo sighed for the umpteenth time that night and returned to the police station.

It was five in the morning when Duo had returned to his apartment. He kicked off his shoes, not caring where they landed and not caring that they had knocked a glass off the coffee table.

As he made his way towards his bedroom, he unzipped his pants, jerking them off his feet and leaving them on the floor. His holster and guns fell to the floor as he unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it in the hallway. He crashed facedown his bed, inhaling the deep scent of Downy fabric softener.

Snowflake pawed open the door, allowing herself room to enter. She jumped up on Duo's back, purring and kneading at his flesh with her dainty paws. Duo moaned. "Did ya miss me, Flakers?" She purred in reply, continuing her act of massaging her companions back. Duo steadily drifted to sleep.

----------XOXOX----------

The two boys that had robbed the Convenience store, ran full speed down the tunnels that made up their hideaway city.

Heero Yuy and Elijah Brooks ran as fast as they could through the ankle deep water, that was surprisingly clean and clear for being underground. However, done of the water or tunnels, were connected to the sewer system. They were connected to a nearby fresh water lake that was known for having springs lead into it. The only downside was that when it rained, the tunnels would flood.

They made another series of turns before entering the south side of the Underground City. It was a site to behold. Houses made of concrete stood high, painted bright colors to enlighten the moods of the people. Sidewalks and bridges were built to connect the houses and different buildings together. Small rafts floated on the water, tied to docks. Trout and catfish swam through the water, splashing at the surface.

The ceiling was painted to look like the celestial sky, galaxies swirled across it in wisps of colors and the colonies had been added to represent the sky that some of the people had forgotten what it looked like.

The two boys, dressed in torn blue jeans, red flannel shirts, and dirty gray tank tops, entered a small house. They laid their stolen goods on the table, made of plastic and steel. A fire had been stoked in the cast iron belly, allowing them to warm their hands and to make themselves some warm tea.

"There you two are!" A graying woman with short curly hair and of Asian decent bustled into the room, pulling shawls over her small frame.

"Hello, Mother!" The two chimed in, drinking strongly from their tea cups.

"I was worried about if you were okay." She pulled up a steal chair that had a cushion tied to the back of it. "Nothing horrible happened to you two though?"

The shook their heads. "We were almost caught though! Some cop with a braid nearly got us, Mum!"

She gave a scowl. "You two should of dropped what you had instead of making off with it. What would I have done if the police caught you? Do you know what they would of done with kids without a citizen's number? You two would be spending the rest of your lives in jail, for a petty crime nonetheless!"

The two boys frowned, ashamed they caused their mother so much grief over their act.

The woman, Gina Yuy, rubbed at her temples with long slender fingers.

"Did any one of the elders say anything about going to the surface in the daylight?" Heero asked. She shook her head.

"They're still saying it's too risky. Spending all these years underground, we'll be dead giveaways up there, it'd be a slow torture for us. It'll be a long time before they'll come to accept us freely."

Elijah poured himself a bowl of wheat bran cereal. "Maybe one day, we won't have to fear rejection." They could only hope.


End file.
